rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Organization: A Kingdom Hearts RP
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION! The New Organization ---- A Forum based off of the popular videogame series Kingdom Hearts http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(series), this RP (role-play) follows the story and happenings of a group of OC (original character) Nobodies http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Universe_of_Kingdom_Hearts (beings without Hearts like the Heartless http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Universe_of_Kingdom_Hearts, mainly comprised of the soul, will, and memories of their original Somebody) whom have come together to form a new Organization under the watch of the original Organization XIII http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Organization_XIII. ---- '':The Creation Of The Forum: --> "I came up with the forum because I had literally nothing else to do with my time, and thought it'd give other people something to do as well. I mean, some people must read what's going on, right? And I never thought it'd turn out so well. Seriously... I thought we'd be together 3 months max." ~ Axira :The Role Players Of The Forum: The New Organization has a total number of thirteen active role-players (the numbers have increased and decreased at times), although the actual people have changed over time. When first announced, a total of nine roleplayers signed up by November 30th, the day before the forum offically opened. Around December 10th, the forum gained two more roleplayers for a total of eleven members. On December 31st, the twelfth member was acquired. And on January 2nd, the thirteenth and final member joined the forum. At that time, we had truly become The New Organization. On May 4th, the tenth member to join left the forum. On June 22nd, another roleplayer joined to take her place, and we became a full Organization again. The Moderators (Mods) ---- Axira (the creator of the forum) --> Nickname: Axi. Main OC: Axial "I found out about the forum through making it ^^. I obviously wanted to join because of my overly obsessive knowledge and fangirlism of Organization XIII. Axial came because I wanted someone with a direct link to Xemnas to be in charge, at least at first. She's based completely on myself, but I'm slightly less insane. And, though it may seem strange, I love the forum =3" Cyxrus --> Nickname: Cy. Main OC: Rixon "Well, I obviously found out about the forum through Axi, seeing as I was watching her play a game while she was making it. I decided to join to meet new people, as well as have some fun. I had Rixon in my mind for a while (at least a year) before Axi made this, but never as a Nobody. The inspiration came from little bits of my friends and myself (if I included RT, Rixon would've been intellectual). And I think the forum is perhaps the best thing that happens to me all day, every day. I'm going to be extremely sad when we finally have to part ways." Wyrmhero --> Nickname: Wy, Wormy, Wy-Wy, or WRYYYYYrmhero. Main OC: Layax "To put it simply, I found one of Axira's stories, and upon seeing the summary, instantly thought 'Mary Sue'. So, I read a bit, and offered some advice to help avoid the Sueness. After a while, we kept PMing each other (Novemember time). I was the first to join, I think, other than Axira and Cy. I like RPing. Its that simple. I came up with Layax a long while ago, although she was more like her current form. She used to be a mage with power over energy. Then, I realised how powerful this was, and changed it to poison. Inspiration? Not from MtG. Mainly from general computer games I play in which mages play a part. Tifa was also used, and so was the FFI Monk class. The mage part was generally taken from Dungeon Seige, and the Time Mage class of FF. Later on, I used templates from MtG, and spells from D&D and Fall from Heaven. I think its a great way to RP. I enjoy my time on it, and I think its changed me. I've managed to influence other people, and they've influenced me. E.G. I told you about Civ IV, and I learnt of Deathnote from AB." Everyone Else (in order of joining) ---- kindcrazynarutofan --> Nickname: KCNF or KFC. Main OC: Maxia Info is TBP GeassSamurai (formerly known as RagnarokSamurai) --> Nickname: RS, FS, or GS. Main OC: Navix "I found out about this forum by reading Axi's stories. I decided to join because it sounded interesting. I came up with Navix because I needed an OC, and I based him off myself almost entirely personality-wise at first, and the details of his life also come from mine. At the same time, some parts of Navix are what I wish I could be. I wish I could be as decisive or skillful as he is, for example. I think the forum is more than just a place to RP. I think we've developed a closeness that allows us to share and genuinely help each other with our problems even though we're miles and miles apart. I'm just glad to have been a part of this place." Arrancar Piros (formerly known as Piros The Third) --> Nickname: EP or Piros. Main OC: Xanthan Info is TBP Xed14thKey --> Nickname: Xed or Emo. Main OC: Xed "I found out about the forum through reading one of Axira's stories. I mistaked her for a friend from another website, and PMed her about it. Then I looked at her profile and read about the forum. It seemed cool, so I decided to sign up. My OC (Xed) was already made, so I decided to use her as my character. She's everything I am, minus her appearance and her story. Her lifestyle, though, is something I wish I could have for it's far more exciting than mine. I think the RP is really amazing, and more than just a forum. We've all become really close friends, and I have no idea what I'd do without all you guys. We're all just one big crazy family, and I love every day of it. I'm lucky to be a part of this." ArtemisBlack555 --> Nickname: AB. Main OC: Bex "Well, I had seen Axi's stories a bunch of times, but never read them. Before I did read one, I decided to check out her profile. I checked it a bunch of times before deciding to join. I joined because I had nothing better to do. Bex was a character in progress before I joined. She always gave me problems when I tried to fit her in my stories, though. Her inspiration was me and my sister. The forum. It's.... It's hard to describe. Sometimes I love how well you all can read me, but other times I hate it. I don't know what I'd be like right now without you guys, nor do I want to know. I... I really can't imagine my life without you guys now. You've changed me for the better. That's all." CatrionaHearts --> Nickname: CH. Main OC: Xat Info is TBP NAX . Cookie -n- Cream . NAX --> Nickname: CnC. Main OC: Nax Info is TBP Ben-So-Deadly --> Nickname: Ben. Main OC: Dix Info is TBP Original Queen Xalele --> Nickname: QX. Main OC: Xalele "I found out about the forum while browsing in the kingdom hearts forum section. I checked it out and saw that they still had positions open, and I was like, HELL YEAH! I haven't really been involved with a lot of RPG-based forums, and I really wanted to get into one... I'm glad I chose this one. Xalele is a personification of a part of my personality (The badass). I've always loved playing badass characters. Originally, her name was Exscien and she wasn't so freakin' ugly, and her powers were over the apocalypse. I changed it when I heard the song 'Synthetic Apocalypse' to reality for some reason... dunno why. She was sort of a song-fic character, based off the trance works of Musix. I do that with a lot of my characters, really... Also, she was a stupid and lackadaisical version of one of my private RPG characters. I love the people in this forum. Seriously. You're all family to me. I'd do anything for you guys. The actual RPG and the RPG characters, though, needs a bit of help, IMO... We're not really a kingdom hearts RPG anymore, and the amount of crossovers is stifling. Plus, there are waaaaayyyyyyy too many invincible OCs and power-play plots going on here. Like, wooooaaaah *Has a Xigbar moment*." Echo The Ethereal Swordsmaster --> Nickname: AE. Main OC: Xumi Info is TBP Zangetsu284 --> Nickname: ZG or Zanny. Main OC: Noxcolt Info is TBP ---- :The Story Of The Nobodies:'' Category:Candidates for deletion